


Say Goodbye to the Earth (and Hello to the Galaxy)

by FreakTruth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: A story of how guardians help Peter to hit on Tony Stark.银河护卫队——彼得·奎尔的专属恋爱僚机。





	Say Goodbye to the Earth (and Hello to the Galaxy)

**Author's Note:**

> 发生背景：托尼已经和银护很熟了，彼得喜欢托尼

彼得·奎尔在外太空的生活十分随性，因为他们四处漂流，没有严格意义上的白天和黑夜，加上随时随地的使命在呼唤他们，所以他们总是想睡就睡、想醒就醒。在这个基础上再加一个所以，适应不了的地球的生物钟这点不能怪彼得。他的队友们都是怎么适应的？他们怎么比彼得还像地球人？

——彼得凌晨三点坐在史塔克大厦的天台上这样想，非常正直地在吵醒格鲁特还是吵醒火箭来陪他之间做决定（吵醒德拉克斯不会怎么样，他只会死死地搂住你然后倒头呼呼大睡，这时候你就要忍受窒息一般的怀抱和他的呼噜声。至于卡魔拉，你真的要去招惹那个全银河系最恐怖的女人？）。这选择真的是很困难，星爵在两个选择之间进退维谷，最后他决定——什么也没决定。他真的要做扰人梦乡这样的事吗，算了吧。

他只得像个游魂一样在大厦里游荡，直到他到了休息室门口，然后——

他看到了托尼·史塔克。这个发明家在看电视，或者说没有，他只是在进行着“换台”这一项活动而已，那些电视节目闪过的速度让彼得眼睛都快花了。电视荧幕的光幽幽地照在托尼脸上——他看起来很疲惫。彼得想为托尼做点什么。他悄悄地离开，决定找两个帮手——抱着火箭和格鲁特会看在他恋爱事业的份上原谅他把他们吵醒的希望（他还是不敢招惹德拉克斯和卡魔拉，就是这样）。

于是他蹑手蹑脚地摸进火箭和格鲁特的房间——火箭完全缩在格鲁特的树枝当中，这两个非人生物还能再腻歪点吗？他折下格鲁特的一根树枝，格鲁特在睡梦中不满地抱怨了一声（还是“我是格鲁特”，没错）。他拿树枝的尾部轻轻刮骚火箭的鼻子，火箭打了一个大大的喷嚏，然后醒了过来。

他先是有些迷茫地看着彼得，这个暴躁浣熊在刚睡醒（或被吵醒）的时候还有一点毛茸茸的可爱，但是完全清醒之后就——

“你有什么毛病，奎尔？！”火箭压低声音骂他，还不想吵醒格鲁特。

“这是，这是关于托尼——”彼得一只手掌向下按着示意火箭冷静一点。

“哦，”火箭的耳朵竖了起来，字面意义上的，“他怎么了？”

“是这样，他一个人在休息厅，我想让他开心点，我需要你们的帮助。”

“这个点还在休息厅？现在我知道你为什么看上他了，”火箭毫不留情地嘲笑，随后意识到彼得的表达，“你说‘我们’？你还要我叫醒格鲁特？”

彼得堆着讨好的笑看着他。

火箭绝望地摆摆手：“好吧，好吧，不过你要答应我三个月不和我争夺米兰号的驾驶权。”

“一个月。”

“两个月。”火箭抱着胸口。

“一个半月。”彼得咬牙切齿地说。

“成交。”火箭笑得咧出了牙齿。

说好之后彼得先一步到达休息室，扒在休息室门口看着托尼，片刻火箭的声音在他身后响起：“嘿，奎尔——”格鲁特在火箭背后，打着哈欠。

火箭的声音被彼得“嘘”的一声打断，他指了指休息室里的托尼，火箭瞟了他一眼，然后也把脑袋凑了过去。

这就形成了十分滑稽的一幕，休息室的门框边从下到上排着三个脑袋——毛绒绒的浣熊脑袋、睡不着的人类脑袋和枝桠乱翘的树人脑袋，齐刷刷地偷偷盯着托尼。

托尼这个时候要是再察觉不到什么，就真的愧对他钢铁侠的称号了。

“这是公共休息厅，想进来就可以进来。”托尼微微侧头对着门口说，然后他听见“咣当咣当咣当”的声音，三个人齐齐摔倒在门边。被压在最下面的火箭还闷闷地补充：“我要杀了你，奎尔。”

托尼好笑地走过去把他们扶起来，试探地问：“你们也睡不着？”

“不我们不是！都是奎尔这个混蛋——”火箭指控道，然后被彼得重重地拍在后脑勺，他龇牙咧嘴地看彼得，彼得基本也已同样扭曲的表情对他挤眉弄眼。

“好吧，我们是睡不着。”火箭极不情愿地改口，要不是看在彼得答应让火箭驾驶一个半月米兰号这个要求，他才不愿意搅进这个半地球人追求另一个地球人的浑水。

“是啊，你知道的，银河和地球还是有——那玩意儿叫什么来着？——时差，对，是时差！”彼得唾沫横飞地解释，火箭扶住了自己的额头。

“我是格鲁特。”格鲁特小声地说道。

“我知道，他就是个恋爱中的蠢货。”火箭也小声地回了格鲁特一句。

“所以，现在是凌晨三点半，我们都没事做，不如去天上看星星吧？”彼得兴奋地提议，托尼用一种“这个人没有毛病吧”的眼神询问火箭，火箭回了他一个“这个人就是这么有毛病”的灿烂笑容。

不过托尼现在也没什么事做，看星星或许是比折磨电视遥控器更有趣的消遣。

“好吧，随你，飞上去看吗？让我穿上盔甲。”托尼说着，转身要去拿自己的纳米盔甲，却被彼得拦住了。

“不不不不，”彼得冲他摇着手指头，“没有盔甲，只有我和你，和火箭的飞行器。”他冲火箭晃了晃手，火箭翻了个白眼，从身上的衣服里掏出一个飞行器扔给了彼得——说真的他是怎么把这些东西带在身上睡觉的？

彼得接住，激活了飞行器，“现在让我出去打探一下路线。”他冲着外面飞了出去，然后是——

“嗷！！——该死，这玻璃也太透明了吧？！为什么没人在这贴上‘注意，这是玻璃而不是空气’的标志？”

火箭和托尼站在原地，发出不同程度的叹息。

彼得大概出去了半分钟就回来了，他双脚距离地面有一段距离，面对面牢牢地搂住托尼的腰，并在托尼对这个姿势发表任何反对意见之前飞出建筑之外——这次没有撞到玻璃。

彼得和托尼快速地上升，托尼不得不搂住彼得的脖子来保证这个冒失的半地球人不会失手把自己扔下去。空气在托尼耳边“呼——呼——”地飞掠而过。他看着史塔克大厦离自己越来越远，天空越来越近，他不自觉地伸出手触碰。

“把飞行控制权完全交给别人的感觉如何？”彼得大声喊着，风声让他的声音不太清晰，但托尼能听出来他很快乐。

“Woohoo！”彼得大叫，声带蔓延至胸腔的震动连托尼都能感觉到，而托尼一点都不觉得他聒噪。彼得带着他在空中盘旋转圈、翻着跟头，他的胸膛结实温暖，托尼觉得很安全。凌晨也并不萧条的城市在他们脚下，因为遥远而十分静谧，却又极具生机。

“我打赌你很长一段时间都只是为了战斗而飞行——”彼得又开始大吼，他带着托尼飞得更高了一点，“但飞行是种享受！！它让我觉得——无比自由！”

“来吧，张开你的手臂！相信我，我会抓紧你。”彼得无比快活地说，他现在遵循着一定的路线飞来飞去，托尼凭感觉猜想他在画一个星星。（“那白痴知道他画了星星史塔克也看不出来吧。”火箭看着天上白烟勾勒成的星星，对格鲁特说。格鲁特犯困地打了个哈欠。）他还听到彼得咕哝了几声“火箭”“准备好”“格鲁特”之类的话，托尼没有在意。

他在重新体会飞翔。

彼得说得对，很长一段时间里他的飞行只是为了战斗，灵活的推动器是他的战斗优势。他都快要忘记了自己第一次穿着盔甲的雏形飞上天空时有多么兴奋和快乐，那一刻他的世界里什么也没有，只有舍我其谁的斗志，和呼啸的风声。可后来，伴随着太多的背叛和伤害，那点快乐早已经被他遗忘在了角落里，灰尘遍布。

而现在，彼得·奎尔用他快活的笑声和那颗纯粹的心，又把那份快乐从托尼的心中唤醒。他展开手臂，把重量全都交付给彼得。如同一只自由自在的鸟儿，他在飞翔，只是为了飞翔。

彼得开始俯冲，风完全占据了他们的感官。在托尼意识到之前，他已经迎着风，兴奋地尖叫起来。彼得带着他在曼哈顿的高楼之间游荡，享受着此时还在加班的人们透过玻璃窗传来的异样眼光。他们在公园里窜来窜去，吓起一大片鸽子，白色的海洋淹没了他们，等鸽子全都飞走，彼得的鼻孔里还插着一只白色的羽毛。托尼哈哈大笑。

“这是非常不英雄的人身攻击，”彼得不满地说，“现在我要罚你陪我看星星了！”

他们又开始急速上升，并在到达会让托尼呼吸困难的高度前停止，静静地漂浮。漫天星光映入他们眼中。

“看，这就是三点半的星光。”彼得轻声说。

那十分美丽。这是托尼首先蹦到脑海中的想法。晶莹的亮光零碎地点缀在黑沉如墨的夜空，是宇宙的秘密，散发着安静而古老的力量。

“它很美。”托尼说，“谢谢你。”

星光映进托尼迷人的棕色双眼，彼得看着它们，丝毫没有意识到自己正在逐渐靠近托尼的脸颊，他想要——想要在那双星辰满布的眼睛上留下一个吻。

“该死的奎尔，你有完没完，我还想和格鲁特回去睡觉。”通讯器中火箭的声音传来，一下子唤醒了彼得。

托尼还沉浸在夜空的美丽中，似乎没意识到彼得的靠近。彼得默默地吸几口气，掩饰自己似的舔了舔嘴唇。

“你相信我吗？”彼得突然开口。

“什么？”托尼有些迷茫地看着他。

“你相信我吗？”彼得重复一遍，唇角挂起一个坏笑。

托尼几乎是反射性地回答：“不。”

“Well，无论怎样，我都还是会把你扔下去。”彼得神情十分阳光，在托尼还没反应过来大骂他混蛋之前，彼得就松开手，让托尼掉了下去。

托尼开始下坠。

下坠这件事他并不陌生。几年前他扛着一枚核弹冲向外太空，在意识淡去前的最后几秒，他就在下坠。

那过程不太可怕，如果你不去想掉在地上后脑浆四溅的景象的话。托尼当时就没想，他当时的脑海中只剩下——

下坠，下坠。

现在也同样如此。

他在无边下坠中闭上了眼睛。

就在他以为自己就会这样永远下坠下去的时候，有什么东西在阻止他。他睁开眼睛，看到一个树枝织成的网托住了他——不，那不只是个网，更像是一条路，而且星光熠熠。细微的光点沾在树枝上，飘在周围，笼罩着这条“路”，几乎和星空同样美丽。他顺着这些树枝铺就的路下滑，没有失重感。

他不再下坠。

他在下滑中伸出手抓了一把那些树枝，那些光点在他手掌中聚合，又像沙子一样散开，比阳光温暖，比流水温柔。他热泪盈眶。

他到达了下滑的终点——格鲁特的怀中。他和火箭都在史塔克大厦的天台上，大概是彼得和他们在通讯器里说好了这些。树人全身发着光，用一条细长柔软的树枝擦去托尼眼角的泪，他对托尼微笑，“我是格鲁特。”他说。

火箭坐在格鲁特的肩膀上，对托尼比起一个大拇指，“他说，欢迎来到银河护卫队。”

托尼把刚刚接触过那些光芒的手掌拢在胸口，他低头沉默，然后抬头微笑。

“我知道他说的是‘屌爆了的银河护卫队’。”托尼找到自己的声音，他从未觉得自己如此平静。

火箭发出恼火的哼声：“看见没，现在又有人知道你的语言问题了。”

格鲁特把托尼放在地面上，彼得这个时候也穿着飞行器安全降落。

“下坠也不是那么糟糕，哈？”彼得对托尼眨了眨眼睛，“只要有朋友在下面接住你。”

托尼瞟了彼得一眼，火箭和格鲁特趁这个时候悄悄离开了天台，把空间留给了剩下的两个人。

“我向上帝发誓，彼得·奎尔，你再敢把我扔下去一次，我就销毁你所有的随身听。”托尼恶狠狠地威胁，但他话里的笑意让这威胁不那么管用。

彼得几步走到托尼身边，“我觉得这是我可以接受的牺牲。”他笑嘻嘻地说，露出一口白牙，黑夜里晃得托尼眼晕。

托尼绷不住严肃的脸，他笑出了声，给了彼得一个拥抱。

彼得紧紧地回抱了他。

***

“之后呢，之后发了什么？”德拉克斯热切地问。他和卡魔拉醒来之后听了火箭描述昨晚发生的事，现在正在集体逼问彼得后来的进展如何。

“之后我们都困了，就各自回去睡觉了啊？”彼得理所当然地说。卡魔拉和火箭口中发出不同音调但本意都是恨铁不成钢的喉音。

“怎么了！”彼得挥舞着他的手臂，“又不是我能立刻亲他或是怎样的？！”

“拥抱之后就是你可以亲他的时候，蠢货！”卡魔拉受不了地反驳他，拎着她的剑离开了这场对话。

“你会孤独终老的，奎尔。”火箭平静地说，带着格鲁特也走了。

只剩下德拉克斯一个人，彼得充满希望地看着他。

“你应该亲他的。”德拉克斯责备地说。

“Ahh, come on！”彼得大声地抱怨。

“可悲。”德拉克斯怜悯地看着彼得，接着去继续他玉米热狗的早餐。

彼得浑身脱力地陷进了身后的沙发中。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 最后化用了一下寻妈记的梗，想把所有甜蜜美好的笨蛋情侣梗用在星铁身上55555


End file.
